Breaktrhu
by PotatoeTree
Summary: ¡Porque tú le dijiste algo ofensivo a ella, Ron!... Ya viene siendo hora de que intentes, por lo menos, un avance." Ambientado con la canción de QUEEN que le da el nombre al fic ¡¡R&Hr!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!  
Ando con la vena creativa activadísima, es increíble que ya lleve tres fics (o cuatro, francamente no recuerdo bien) en una sola semana.  
Este en particular, se me ocurrió escuchando (era que no) Breaktrhou de QUEEN, mientras viajaba en tren a Rancagua.  
Son siete capítulos muy cortitos, y, todo el fic en total, dura más o menos lo mismo que los otros, pero quedaba mejor dividido.  
Disclaimer: Ningún aspecto de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers.  
**Detalle: En este universo, Ron y Hermione no se dieron el beso de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

_

* * *

_

When love breaks up 

_When the dawn light wakes up_

_A new life is born_

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthru . . . _

– ¡Apúrate, Ron!

– ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Refunfuñó él, arrastrando su baúl de mala gana a lo largo de la plataforma 9 ¾– Y más encima me apura… ¿No le basta con haberme convencido de hacer el séptimo año? –Masculló en voz baja, de un modo muy parecido al de Kreacher.

Con un movimiento desganado de varita, el baúl saltó desordenadamente hacia el tren. Ron volvió a gruñir; ahora tendría que soportar…

– ¡Ron, por Dios¿No puedes ser un poco más civilizado? –Hermione había sacado la cabeza por la puerta, y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba parada sobre los cachivaches de su compañero, desperdigados por el suelo del pasillo.

– ¡Bauleo! Hermione, por favor, deja ya de retarlo; es sólo que la idea de volver al colegio no le agrada demasiado –Luego de cerrar la tapa del baúl (y ocultando el desorden en su interior) Harry se lanzó en defensa de su amigo.

Hermione bufó y se metió a un compartimento, no sin antes decir: "¡Debemos completar nuestra educación!". Cuando la portezuela se hubo cerrado con un golpazo, Harry le tendió a Ron una mano para ayudarlo a subir al tren.

–Podrías ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo –sugirió–. Ella lo hace por nuestro bien.

– ¡Pero si el ministerio nos dijo que con la experiencia que acumulamos el año pasado bastaba para cualquier cosa! –Saltó Ron, enfadado–. Encarcelarnos de nuevo en ese castillo es una soberana tontería. Y además todavía tenemos el puesto de prefectos, y nos concedieron Premios Anuales honoríficos ¡Imagínalo! Es el doble de responsabilidad.

–Sería mejor que lo vieras por el lado positivo ¡Hasta podrías tener un club de fans! –Intentó animarlo Harry, con la excusa más tonta que había inventado en toda su vida.

–Ja, ja, ja –rió Ron, sarcástico, obviamente–. Te lo digo, Harry, Hermione es…

–Ron…

–… tan o más…

–…yo que tú…

–…insufrible…

–…pararía de hablar…

–...que cuando la conocimos.

– ¡Ahora!

Muy tarde. Harry la vio venir, pero Ron no: Hermione los miraba dolida desde la puerta abierta del compartimento; en sus manos sostenía ranas de chocolate y pasteles con forma de caldero.

_Now!_

– ¿Eso piensas de mí? –Susurró con voz peligrosa.

–Eh…

–Y yo que pensaba pedirte perdón por haberte obligado a venir –interrumpió Hermione, poniendo los dulces con brusquedad en los brazos de Ron–, e intentaría animarte, para que no la pasaras mal. Pero ya que todavía soy una insufrible…

–Hermione, no creo que Ron quisiera… –Habló Harry.

– ¡No intentes defenderlo! –Gritó Hermione, con la voz crispada. Harry notó lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

–Con permiso… –Escupió con rabia, y se marchó pasillo abajo; su ira era tan evidente que incluso su tupida cabellera castaña parecía chisporrotear.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up_

_Feel just fine,_

_Your face_

_Fills my mind._

_I get religion quick_

_'Cos you're looking divine_

_Honey, you're touching something, you're touchin' me,_

_I'm under your thumb, under you__r spell, can't you see?_

– ¡Apaga eso! –Saltó Ron, enojado.

Un niño de primer año llevaba una radio a pilas y sacudía la cabeza al compás de la canción mientras la tarareaba entre dientes. Por supuesto, esto no habría incordiado a Ron si el niñito (y su radio) en cuestión, no hubiera estado en el mismo compartimento que ellos.

– ¡Llévate esa cosa infernal de aquí antes que la haga explotar! –Amenazó al niño, con una mueca peligrosa.

–No lo tomes en cuenta –intentó conciliarlo Harry–, toma una rana de chocolate. Pero mejor ándate, de todos modos.

Con una mueca ofendida en la cara, y una rana de chocolate en la mano, el niño salió del compartimento dando un portazo.

– ¡A ver si vas a molestar con esa basura a otro lado! –Gritó Ron a la puerta, todavía enojadísimo.

–Ron, era sólo una canción…

– ¡Ese tipo… –Respondió él, ofuscado, refiriéndose al vocalista–… parecía restregarme en la cara su felicidad! ¡Y más encima el maldito bajo recordaba un viaje en tren! –Harry rodó los ojos– ¡Una canción cruel en estas circunstancias! ¡Apuesto a que Hermione lo envió para molestarme!

–Paranoico… –fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de hundir la nariz en un libro.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llevaba Ron quince minutos en un testarudo silencio, con los brazos cruzados y la enfurruñada mirada perdida en el paisaje, cuando su amigo se dignó a abrir la boca:

–Francamente, no entiendo por qué estás enojado.

– ¿Por qué no? –Respondió con agresividad, como si hubiera esperado por una provocación.

–Porque tú dijiste algo ofensivo, Ron, no Hermione.

– ¡E-es… lo que dije es verdad!

– ¡No puedes seguir diciendo esas cosas sólo por mantener tu orgullo! ¡De verdad, es de las peores cosas que le has dicho! Además, no seas hipócrita con migo; yo también estaba allí en la Mansión de los Malfoy, escuchando como la llamabas a los gritos…

Las pupilas de Ron se contrajeron, y su expresión pasó de la desesperada rabia de defensa a la angustia en un segundo. Conociéndolo, Harry supo que debía esperar unos minutos más para asestar el segundo golpe y obligarlo a disculparse con Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

–"…Debes halagarla y hacerle notar sus virtudes; obviando sus defectos. Piensa cinco veces las cosas antes de decírselas, para evitar que las pueda malinterpretar y ofenderse. Ésa es una de las maneras de conseguir un avance" –Recitó Harry de memoria, atravesando a Ron con la mirada.

El chico le devolvió la vista.

–Eso me resulta conocido…

En respuesta, Harry levantó el libro que leía, para que Ron pudiera ver el título: Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja.

–Desgraciado, manipulador, escreguto de cola explosiva, intento de mago… –masculló Ron poniéndose de pie. Avanzó hacia la puerta y espetó antes de salir–: ¡Está bien! Si es lo que quieres, me disculparé.

Sonriendo, Harry regresó la vista a una revista de escobas escondida entre las páginas del grueso volumen.


	5. Chapter 5

Avanzó dando empujones a quienes se interponían en su camino. De alguna manera, sabía dónde estaba Hermione: en el vagón de los prefectos.

Maldijo en voz baja. De nuevo ¡De nuevo! Otra vez la había hecho llorar. Después de prometerse que no le haría daño, ni permitiría que la dañaran, el muy desgraciado de él mismo la había hecho llorar por milésima vez.

– ¿Buscas a Hermione? –Lo increpó una voz suave. Ron se volteó y vio a Luna, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos desde un compartimento medio abierto.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –Dado el conocimiento que tenía Ron de Luna, no preguntar cómo ella se había enterado de algo sería tonto; Luna parecía adivinar siempre los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas.

–Traes esa expresión que siempre pones cuando te arrepientes por ofenderla –contestó con una expresión soñadora que no venía al caso–. Y además estuvo aquí media hora, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se fue hace un minuto; tal vez aún puedas alcanzarla.

Sin despedirse, Ron retomó su camino, trotando por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts.

_If I could only reach you,_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you,_

_That would really be a breakthru…_

_Oh yeah._

"Un mar de lágrimas"… ¡Felicidades, Ron! Una vez más está deshecha por tu culpa. Recriminándose, Ron siguió correteando en los pasillos; el Expreso de Hogwarts nunca le había parecido tan largo.

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Harry, algo relacionado con un avance… Avance…

_Breakthru, these barriers of pain_

_Breakthru, to the sunshine from the rain._

_Make my feelings known towards you,_

_Turn my heart inside and out for you now…_

Avanzar... ¿Avanzar con Hermione? ¿De qué manera?

Un avance… ¿En su amistad? ¿En su relación?

No, lo que Harry decía era ése tipo de avance. El que Ron había andado persiguiendo durante el último año, siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro. Un libro que Harry mismo había usado para convencerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras seguía caminando, ya sin fijarse en su camino, Ron seguía pensando en "avanzar". De pronto, una puerta con vidrio granulado (ver aclaración al final del capítulo) se abrió y se le estampó en la cara.

– ¡Ay, perdón! Discúlpeme por… _**–**_Comenzó a disculparse la persona que había empujado la puerta contra la nariz de Ron, entonces vio a quién había golpeado, y su voz cambió_**–**_. Ah, eres _tú_ ¿Qué quieres?

Esa persona era Hermione; con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y una cara de desprecio tan intenso que parecía haber crecido dos metros.

– ¿Yo?… Avanzar _**–**_Respondió Ron sujetándose la nariz.

_Somehow,_

_I have to make this final breakthru…_

_Now!_

– ¿Qué… qué dijiste? _**–**_Preguntó Hermione desorientada, y olvidándose de fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

Él se apuntó la nariz con la varita, y murmuró un hechizo para que dejara de sangrar, se puso de pie y miró los ojos cafés dejante de los suyos, con una determinación que no había sentido nunca.

–Ya te dije: avanzar _**–**_y antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, la tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso.

Ella se quedó de piedra, sintiendo los labios de Ron presionados sobre los suyos. Parpadeó y se puso colorada, pero él no parecía querer soltarla. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, vio a un par de chicos de quinto pasar detrás de Ron, aplastándose contra la pared, con cara de fastidio e incomodidad, para no interrumpirlos, y se fijó que estaban en la mitad del pasillo; se sonrojó más furiosamente.

Abruptamente, Ron la soltó por falta de aire. Su confianza se estaba esfumando por la (nula) respuesta de ella, y eso se notaba en el color que comenzaban a tomar sus orejas, por la vergüenza. Pero no todo estaba perdido, el pelirrojo recordaba cosas que había aprendido del libro que Fred (Q.D.P.) y George.

–Hermione –Dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía–, no creo que seas insufrible; me caes BASTANTE bien. Es más, hasta se podría decir que estoy "bajo tu hechizo" –terminó, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica.

_Your smile,_

_Speaks books to me,_

_I break up,_

_With each and every one of your looks._

Ron sintió una extraña fuerza que lo empujaba hacia adelante _¿Para qué negarse?_ Se preguntó antes de encogerse de hombros, y volver a besar a Hermione, que esta vez sí le devolvió el gesto, y empujarla hacia el compartimento del que ella acababa de salir, en busca de un poco de privacidad.

**(El vidrio granulado es ése que tiene como protuberancias o "granitos", que impiden ver algo a través de él)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Honey__, you're starting something deep inside of me,_

_Honey, you're sparking something, this fire in me,_

_I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy!_

Ron y Hermione se abrazaban cada vez con más pasión. Mientras sus bocas, por supuesto, seguían pegadas como con pegamento extra-fuerte.

–Salgamos de aquí antes de que esto deje de ser simple curiosidad y se transforme en voyerismo… –Murmuró una voz masculina con todo el sigilo que podía procurar.

La manilla de la puerta se giraba sola cuando…

– ¡¡HARRY POTTER¡¡QUÍTATE AHORA MISMO ESA ENDEMONIADA CAPA!! –Hermione se había despegado de Ron y ahora veía algún punto en el vacío con una mirada de furia que asustaría hasta a un perro de tres cabezas.

Con una expresión comparable a la de Hermione, Ron alargó un brazo al aire y tiró de algo. De la nada, aparecieron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, sonriendo inocentemente.

– ¿Ginny? –Se sorprendieron ambos.

–Choqué con Harry cuando iba por dulces–explicó con soltura–; y él me ofreció que lo acompañara para espi… apoyarlos.

– ¿Apoyarnos, eh? –Inquirió Ron, alzando una ceja.

– ¿Quién crees que te empujó?

–Está bien, muchas gracias –dijo Hermione con una mueca asesina–, pero ahora FUERA DE AQUÍ.

–Ya nos vamos –fue lo último que canturreó Ginny antes de que su melena pelirroja desapareciera tras la puerta, arrastrando a Harry con ella.

_If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you…_

_Wou, wou woo_

_That would really be a __breakthru!_

_If I could only reach you,_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you_

_That would really be a breakthru_

_Oh yeah…_

_Breakthru…_

_Breakthru…_

–Y ahora ¿En qué estábamos? –Preguntó Ron con picardía.

–Algo me comentabas acerca de avanzar…

–Oh claro, ya recuerdo; sigamos.

–Espera –lo atajó Hermione, poniendo una mano en la boca de Ron–, necesito que sepas…

– ¿Sí?

–Que también me caes muy bien, y pretendo no retirar mi hechizo en un largo, largo tiempo.

–Parece razonable –concedió Ron encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a besarla.

_If I could only reach you_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you…_

_Wou, wou woo_

_That would really be a __breakthru!_

_If I could only reach you,_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you_

_That would really be a __breakthru!_

_Breakthru!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
Oooh, qué cosa más laarga. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y me agradaría que me lo hicieran saber con un review )  
(Oh, por Dios, acabo de sonar como una típica escritora de fanfics:O... de verdad lo siento, pero estoy muy apurada)  
Si quieren saber qué decía la canción, en mi perfil hay un link donde sale el video clip de la misma con subtítulos en español ;)  
Se cuidan!  
_  
Con cariño  
los pantalones de Merlín._**


End file.
